A computer network may include multiple user computers, a primary data storage system that stores data provided by the user computers and provides previously stored data to the user computers, a networking system that facilitates the transfer of data between the user computers and the primary data storage system, or the like. The user computers may include local data storage capacity. In contrast, the primary data storage system may be separate from the user computers with local data storage capacity and may provide the ability for the user computers to share data/information with one another.
The network system between the user computers and the primary data storage system may take a number of forms. For example, there may be a dedicated channel between each of the user computers and the primary data storage system, the network system may include switches (e.g., fabric switches) and servers (e.g., initiators) that cooperate to transfer data between the primary data storage system and the user computers, or the like.
A secondary data storage system may be associated with a computer network. A secondary data storage system may provide secondary storage of data (e.g., storage that is not constantly available for use by one or more user computers when the computer network is in a normal/acceptable operating mode). As such, a secondary data storage system may be employed to backup data and to facilitate other maintenance functions. In contrast, primary data storage may be substantially constantly available for use by one or more user computers, when the computer network is in a normal/acceptable operating mode or the like.